


Timecrossed

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Feels, Bittersweet, Established Relationship, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Time, always intricate, always too complex to understand.Time made a mistake, to allow a human and  a vampire to meet beyond their eras.A mistake that could never be fixed, because love made its mistake as well.
Relationships: Comte/Michiru
Kudos: 1
Collections: ( fifty love stories ), Ange's Writersmonth2020, Writer's Month 2020, ` Temptation in the Dark `





	Timecrossed

**Author's Note:**

> So.. this fic happened bcs of the prompt and... it's too complicated for oneshot,  
> I kinda want to expand this into a story.  
> Eventually~

_Paris, 19th century._

Waiting..

Always waiting..

As a pureblood vampire, Comte had the power to gain anything he wanted, but the one he wanted the most was unreachable and he could only grasp it momentarily.

_Her._

The mansion was quiet as most vampires who resided in here must be asleep, and Comte stood in front of the large window in one of the hallways, gazing through the window glass as if it was a kaleidoscope. Sceneries might be beautiful, but nothing he yearned more than to see the way her lips curled, how her eyes almost seemed to spark brighter than the sunlight when she looked at him.

_Sans toi, je ne suis rien._

Yes, without her, he was nothing.

One month was too long to wait for _the door_ to open. _The door of time_ that existed here in the 19th century, to allow him to visit her in the modern era; passing through a century that separated their existence. The very reason for their meeting in Louvre that fateful day.

Each day she appeared in his thoughts but only thoughts, rarely her presence.

Comte was turning around when something miraculously appeared from the thin air, right before him — no, not something but a flash of figure he knew very well. His instinct was as fast as his inhuman speed, he caught her in his arms before she ever fell to the floor.

 _His miracle_ appeared at last. “Ma chérie.” A smile stretched across his fine features after she landed safely within his embrace. A human girl who could travel through time, one that he loved dearly.

“Ah, Comte! Finally!” Michiru’s slender arms encircled around his neck, tight, as she embraced him in return. Fingers clung on his golden coat, tight, as if she would never let go.

Ever since that day of their meeting, her ability made it possible for her to travel into his era. Never a random time, never a random place anymore, as how it used to be before she met him — but now it was always his side. Perhaps she was drawn to his existence, beyond time and space.

Perhaps, she belonged to his side, but it was never that easy.

Comte let her clung to him and chuckled softly. “How happy you are to be here. Do you happen to miss me?” His arms wrapped around her back, he pressed a soft kiss against her hair.

“Of course I am, how could I not miss you.. Can you blame me?”

“It’s barely a month, however.”

“It feels like years,” Michiru whispered with a sigh and nuzzled her face on the crook of his neck, “I wish I could see you everyday.” It was hard to be able to see her loved one for once a month, when his door that allowed him to travel through time opened but protest was never an option. Releasing her arms from his neck, she leaned away and put a soft smile on her face. “This is alright, as long as I can keep seeing you.”

He swept her off into his arms, her squeal and soft laughter made his heart ache with longing. “You appeared at the right moment, I have a gift for you.”

“A gift? You shouldn’t— “

“I insist.”

Comte carried her into his room and gently put her down to stand on her own. “Wait here a moment, chérie.”

Michiru nodded, eyes sparked bright with anticipation.

He strode to his drawer across the room with the elegance of a pureblood, obtaining the gift and when he turned around, she was standing near his desk. With an outstretched hand, he beckoned her to come closer to him and she nodded shyly, walking over. A small smile of amusement appeared to see her shyness. “Close your eyes, if you won’t mind.”

Obeying his command, her eyes fluttered shut, lashes fanned against her cheeks. “You really shouldn’t have, I would never want to trouble you.”

“Truthfully, this gift is given for my own selfishness.” Comte walked behind her and lifted up the gift.

“How so? How can a gift be based on selfishness..” And she felt his hand lingered against the skin of her nape, his breath on her hair — then something settled around her neck. “A necklace?”

His mouth brushed against the shell of her ear after he clasped the necklace, it made her shiver. He was always careful with his craving for blood, to hurt her was the least thing he would do to the one he loved so dearly. Better craving for her blood forever rather than to condemn her with his darkness. “This necklace will remind you of me.”

Michiru laughed softly, opening her eyes and her fingertips traced the necklace, to the tiny heart-shaped pendant. “Because you’re always in my heart, Comte?”

His hands settled on her waist as he turned her around. “Quite the contrary.” The short answer was followed with the soft caress from the back of his hand against her face. “Because it is _my heart_ that will always remain with you, mon amour.”

Her cheeks began to flourish in crimson shade, her lips stretched into a sweet, loving smile while the pendant became warmer around her palm. “Then, I will always treasure your heart.”

Comte brushed the calloused pad of his thumb over her curving lips. _Ah yes_ , she was right, as long as they could meet, even though he could only see her once a month. Meanwhile she had no control over her ability — it could be hours, days, weeks, but she always miraculously appeared near him.

Why him? Comte often wondered but the answer was there, obvious in her loving eyes. Because she loved him, too much perhaps. As though love would suffice, to love and to be loved, but it never would be, he wanted her to be his, _for eternity_.

Michiru stared up at him adoringly, savoring his touch in their stolen moments, she never knew when she would disappear and so, each moment of them together was meant to be cherished, treasured. 

Every hour, every minute, every second.

Comte pulled his hand away from her lips to lace their fingers together, his face leaning closer to hers, his lips captured hers, his heart thundering aloud, overjoyed in the presence of its other half. The arms around her waist tightened as he held her closer, and closer. 

_Never leave, never disappear_ , he wished, but it was never his choice, nor hers.

The sudden absence of her lips and her warmth made him open his eyes abruptly. It was the air he kissed and it was the air he embraced — she had disappeared, returning to her own time.

The happiness dissolved into yet another emptiness, a heartache that was caused by her absence and only her could set it at ease. Closing his eyes, a sigh fell from his lips that kissed hers a moment before. And at last, he reluctantly approached his desk and sat on the chair to resume his daily work. What else could he do? Only waiting, and waiting.

A small frown appeared when he noticed the quill on his desk was recently used, dipped in the black ink, while he hadn’t touched it since morning. Then, his gaze landed on the paper that he prepared to write letters.

A handwritten note sat atop his desk: _Meet me at the Louvre fountains when your door opens, I will be there waiting for you._

Her cursive handwriting seemed rushed, she must be writing the note in a hurry when he retrieved the necklace earlier.

 _Waiting for you_ , he noticed the words and the weight of its meaning. A bittersweet smile stretched his lips as he contemplated her words. “Why would you, chérie?” He murmured to himself, because she could’ve found someone else, someone _safe_ and found a normal romance in her own era.

Not a vampire who lived in the 19th century.

Yet, the thought of her being in love with someone else made him frown in distaste. He might have possessed her heart, but he could never give her true happiness with their complicated circumstances, let alone their nature as a vampire and a human.

The only consolation he had right now was that the necklace would always be with her, while Comte himself won’t be able to.

_You always have my heart, Ma chérie._

Time allowed them to meet, but..

Time would always steal her away from him.


End file.
